Cousins Can Make A Mess Of Things
by Tayla of the Stars
Summary: A new student knows Nagi and is very close to him who is this mysterious girl. Well read and find out. Rimahiko&Yairi&Kutau&Amuto. PLZ R&R Discontinued will be taken down 8-10-11


Blueberry: Hey hey hey peoples my story " A Different Story" is discontinued from now on.

Lillian: Hey I'm Blueberry's friend from advanced classes and a OC in this story by blueberry.

Rima: Are you, mentally retarded Blueberry?

Blueberry: NO! I'm in advanced classes I'm so not retarded. Now you have to do the disclaimer.

Rima: Fine. Blueberry does not own Shugo Chara.(If she did the series would be less kid appropriate)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in Geography class bored as hell. Suddenly I felt a strange presence coming. I looked behind me, Nagi and Rima were still glaring at each other. -sigh- Will those two ever stop? CRAP! Sensei's giving an announcement. ( A/N Amu spacing out Tsk Tsk )

It looks like we're getting a new transfer student from America.

After the announcement the bell rang. Thank god that was my last class.

Rima came up to me and said "Amu I volunteered us to show around the transfer student. Sensei said he would like to talk with us after class about the transfer student."

I just nodded yes

We walked up to Sensei's desk. He looked up from the work he was doing and said "Ah, about the transfer student, make sure she's settled in can you girls go check on her at her apartment." he said jotting something down on a bit of paper and handed it to Rima.

She show me the piece of paper I knew that address it was just a block from my house. Rima and I looked up and nodded. Then left without another word until we reached the apartment complex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rima's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amu and I are now standing outside the luxurious apartment complex. We could see that she was well off. As we went to the front we noticed a security guard standing outside the building. He turned to look at us and said "What is your purpose being here,"in a intimidating tone.

That second a girl in a white hat with a black pair of D&G sunglasses wearing a white flowing dress and blonde hair that went to the middle of her back said "Rob lay off you're supposed to keep guys who don't live here away not Seiyo's guardians : Rima Mashiro, class A ,Queen's chair and Amu Hinamori also class A, Joker's chair."

"How do you know all of that stuff about us?"Amu asked.

"Easy. My cousin Nagi told me all about you two especially you Rima,"she said with a smile on her face."Come on in. I'll make some tea and some snacks. Then you can meet the other transfer students by the way my name is Taylor." she said.

Amu asked "Other transfer students I thought you were the only one?"

"Well you see my friends like pranking the class on the first day on school," she said continuing to the elevator.

Timeskip to the apartment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Taylor's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we reached my apartment I knocked on the door to open it see my roommate / best friend Lillian on the couch do brain teasers on her laptop. We'll never change that's why we only have regular geography there were no other teachers.

"Lillian this is my cousin's sixth grade crush, Amu Hinamori and her friend Nagi's future girlfriend Rima Mashiro ," I said. I turned around to see their expressions, they were priceless Amu was blushing like mad while, Rima was pissed off. 'Mission accomplished' I mentally high-fived myself.

"JK"( for those of you out there who don't know what this means it means just kidding ) I said rolling on the ground laughing my ass off Lillian joined me in the fit of laughter.

Lillian and I sat up and regained our composure. We stood up and all of a sudden my charas Sona and Shashona (A/N you will find out more about the charas later) were flying around the room like mad charas. Then all of a sudden Lillian's chara Mikasu joined them and she's has the most sense.

Finally they stop and saw the other charas. Suddenly Rythum can flying from the door shouting "Yay Taylor's here Nagi finally has a competitor who matches his ability in basketball" as soon as he saw my charas he flew over and hugged them.

Kusukusu flew to Rythum and hugged him and said " Rhythm's mine" in her crazy high pitched voice.

"Sona come here chara narri with me." I said then."-shi kokoro unlock" I shouted then. " chara narri: dancing grace" and I appeared in a kimono and looked similar to Nade's chara narri.

"Wow" they all said.(amu and rima)"You look so much like Nade." Amu said like it shocked her.

"We are related, that reminds me Nade is coming back tomorrow," I said.

" By the way don't piss her off when she, well actually don't piss her off at all." My dear friend Lillian told them.

"Ya, Nade's coming back" Amu said happily.

"Yeppers and-Oh my gosh look at the time me and Lillian have to get to our bands' rehearsal."I said

"Can we watch your practice" asked Rima and Amu.

"Sure just don't freak when you find out who our band is." Lillian and I answered.

" 'Kay" the two said as we walked out the door.

As I tracked to the lobby I stopped in front of a door two floors below and knocked as a girl no older then ten answered the door- Shumakka Hadano- I asked "Hi sweetie are you mom and dad home?"

The young girl shook her head and ran into my arms and said "It's been soooo long Taylor."

" Yup it sure has been some time. Wanna come to the practice with me Lillian and some of Nagi's friends?" I asked her.

The younger girl nodded as I said"Then were off."We got into my car and Lillian and I sat up front and Rima, Amu and Shumakka sat in the back. I started the car and the cd I put in the car earlier started playing. The sound of Ke$ha's song We R Who We R was the only sound in the car until we came to the practice hall.

"What are you two in anyways ?" asked Rima and Amu in unison.

"Look at my choker" I commanded. Thay did as I said and said "Your from-

Blueberry: Done my longest chapter ever that I've ever written.

Rima: Yes true but you are a procrastinator and it took you three weeks to write this.

Blueberry: Not true it took 23 days.

Rima that's longer than three weeks.

Blueberry: oh then I guess I should make some changes to the story * goes and writes rimaghiko fluf*

Nagi: *sweatdrops * that's my dear cousin please review thank you for reading.

Blueberry: no flaming if you do flame I will push that pretty abuse button next to it. JA NE!


End file.
